Persona: Among the Stars
by A Guy Without a Good Name
Summary: When Yu thought he saved Inaba from being covered by think fog...what he didn't realize, that the world had even a bigger treat: The Aliens with Space Ships...The aliens abduct the hero...but for what reason? Will he escape? And will he make new friends? Find out!


**Hello everyone! I have nothing to say in this Author's Note other than this is my new fanfic and sense you've read the summery, you know what's going on...and sense you're here...reading this...might as well read the chapter...please?...so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Abduction**_

* * *

It's been almost 2 months when the Investigation Team confronted Adachi in the TV world and Inaba had been in piece sense then...but something unusual happened to Yu in February 18...2012...

_February 18th...Evening..._

Yu decided to walk around in Inaba before him saying farewell to Inaba and his friends...

He ended up in Samegawa floodplain...and saw something bright and shiny in the riverbank...and decided to investigate...

When he came closer...the mysterious thing was even brighter but on closer inspection it was an odd looking metallic box...

Yu was really curious on what it was and came even closer...and then suddenly he was completely surrounded by a bright light from the sky and from the mysterious box so he had no choice but to cover his eyes...

"What the...?" Yu said confusingly. When he tried to step back he couldn't move and felt like something was sucking him up...he still couldn't see anything sense it was still bright...

Yu was terrified, confused, and shocked all in the same time...and with that...he lost consciousness...

_Time: ?_

Yu regained his consciousness for a brief moment...when he saw some weird looking completely blue humanoid "thing" was pulling him somewhere...and speaking in some gibberish language...

After a while Yu regained his consciousness again and right away felt a big headache...

"Ow..." Yu said quietly...and decided to look around...he saw what looked like a white room of some sort...and he was wearing nothing but his boxers...and heard a boys voice from behind...

"You're finally awake..." The boy said calmly. Yu turned around and saw blue haired boy, who was also wearing nothing but his boxers...and was sitting on the floor...

Yu quickly remembered what happened to him and backed away to the corner, asking questions in shocking manner...

"Who are you? What is this place? What am I doing here?"

"Whoa, calm down...I'm not here to hurt you..." The blue haired boy tried to calm Yu down...

"I'm not going to calm down until you answer me these questions..." Yu commanded.

"Well...first of I'm Minato Arisato...I'm an unfortunate victim just like you...second were in a space ship with aliens...and third...I already said this, but you and I were abducted by aliens...and I'm pretty sure they abducted even more..." He said matter-of-factly.

"This is gotta be some dream..." Yu said still in shock.

"I'm sorry, but this is no dream...this is the real deal..." Minato said bitterly...but then asked in curiosity..."By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh, Yu Narukami..." Yu said, calming down little by little...

"Tell me, how did you got abducted?" Minato said interested.

"Well..." Yu told Minato the whole story about how he got abducted...

"Hmmm...Interesting...so they got you the same way..." Minato said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yu said intrigued.

"I mean the box that you saw...I got tricked the same way..." Minato said somewhat ashamed.

"Mind telling me the full story on how you got abducted? Yu said curiously.

"No...It's complicated...and it will be hard for you to understand..." Minato was serious when he said that...so Yu wasn't going to try asking again...

A couple of minutes has passed...and Yu decided to say something...

"Well, we need to get out of here somehow...because I'm not planning to stick around and do nothing..." Yu protested.

"Hmmm...Well...don't even bother...there's nothing in here but just metal, you and me..." Minato said.

"Hmmm...what about somehow drawing their attention?" Yu suggested.

Minato got up as if just realizing something..."Yeah, I think I know how we can draw their attention to us..."

Yu got intrigued again and asked. "Really, how?"

"By having a fist fight!" Minato stated, getting more excited.

"Wait, what?" Yu got surprised by his idea and asked about it..."How can you be so sure?"

"When the aliens were transferring me somewhere else, I saw some two guys and they were fighting over something...two aliens got in the room to stop them by zapping them with their shock swords..." Minato explained.

"So we get out of here and then what?" Yu questioned.

"I don't how about you, but I'm going to save my friends who got into this mess with me!" Minato said with confidence.

"Wait so you have friends here as well?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, and I damn well won't leave this space ship until I guarantee my friends safety..." Minato said bravely.

"Alright, so we fight with our fists, make it look real, and when the aliens come in we make our move on them..." Yu confirmed the plan.

"Yeah!" And without hesitation Minato punched Yu in the cheek, but it wasn't too rough...

"Come on...Hit me...I dare you..." Minato taunted.

"It's not like I had a choice..." Yu said before punching Minato in the same place...trying not too rough...

Yu and Minato kept fake punching each other until some of the aliens came to their place to stop them...

There's were 2 aliens who came and opened the metallic door...they looked humanoid, blue in skin, they had black eyes and they were really thin...they had a black jumpsuits and looked really grumpy...

"Now!" Minato and Yu punched and then apprehended the aliens in sync before they could drawn out their shock sword.

"Quickly, take their swords!" Minato commanded. And so Yu took their shock swords.

"Let's push them in the room and lock them up!" Yu quickly advised.

Yu and Minato pushed the aliens in sync again and Minato saw something glowing to his right and decided to push it, in which closed the metal door...the aliens yelled in their own gibberish and started to bang the door. Minato took the two swords from Yu's hands.

"Phew...That went better than I expected it to be..." Minato panted.

"Yeah...That was kinda easy, if I say so myself..." Yu said.

"Where do you think we should go first?" Minato wondered.

"Well...first I think...we should get our stuff back...I mean, would you run to save your friends with only your boxers on?" Yu pointed out.

"Oh...yeah...you're so right...I kinda got sidetracked..." Minato agreed embarrassingly.

As they walked down the aliens wide futuristic-hallways...a sudden loud alarm took off...

"I think they know were out..." Minato said...covering his ears on how loud the alarm was...

Four more aliens ran towards them with shock swords...two from upfront and other two from behind...

"Here...use this..." Minato gave one of the shock swords that they took from the aliens who are stuck in the room.

"Huh? Were really gonna fight them?" Yu questioned Minato.

"You have a better idea?" Minato asked.

"No, I was thinking the same thing..." As Yu said as they both smiled and charged their way though...At Yu's side...one alien said something in their alien gibberish with angry tone and tried to slash Yu in the chest...but luckily for Yu...the alien missed and so Yu quickly stabbed him in the chest area...adding the electric shock from the sword itself...Yu drew his sword out of him...making the alien fall to ground...and went on to the other alien...

Meanwhile...on Minato's end...he went right and sliced of an arm from the alien to Minato's right and then while the alien moaned in pain he quickly stabbed the head of the alien...The second alien charged Minato...but he quickly reacted...by blocking the aliens sword with his...

Yu finally finished with his second alien and decided to help Minato out...

While Minato still struggling with the second alien...Yu stabbed the aliens chest in which makes the alien drop his shock sword and then falling himself...the alarm suddenly stopped for some reason.

"Thanks! Say, you're not bad with a sword..." Minato said in gratitude.

"No problem. And you're not bad yourself...Anyway, lets go!" Yu said.

As they walked and walked looking for their stuff...They saw an alien go into some room...and on closer inspection from a window, they saw a lot of clothes, mostly school uniforms, including theirs...

"There's our stuff...I say we break in, kill the alien and grab our stuff..." Minato quietly suggested.

"We can't...the door is looked on a password...we should wait until he goes from the room and then attack him..." Yu pointed out.

"Ok...Geez...I can't believe they abducted that much people and most of them are students...Hey, what do you think they want from us?" Minato asked.

"I have no idea...but maybe we will found out somehow..." Yu said determinately.

"Yeah...hey, look I think he going out...be ready..." Minato said seriously.

As the alien headed out of the storage room...Minato and Yu both kicked him and then started stabbing him with their swords...until the alien couldn't move...

The two of them high-fived each other and started looking for their stuff...

Both of them finally have found their stuff...Yu saw Minato had a gun which had "S.E.E.S" word on it...

Yu got really curious and asked him. "You have a gun?"

Minato looked on it..."Oh...this thing? Well, it's kind of complicated to explain it now...I'll do it later...What about you? You have bad eyesight or something?" Minato answered but then questioned Yu about the glasses his wearing.

"Oh...It's not like I have bad eyesight...I just like wearing them sometime and they remind me of my friends."

"Ok..." Minato understood.

As they were putting on their clothes...Minato asked Yu again..."Hey, I see you have jacket...is it cold or something in Japan?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah, It's actually January...and it was snowing a lot..." Yu answered.

"What year?" Minato got even more worried.

"2012...Why do you ask?." Yu quickly replied.

"Holy crap..." Minato muttered with a shocked expression.

"Is something wrong?" Yu asked.

"No, it's nothing...you shouldn't worry about it..." Minato calmed down.

As they finally finished putting their clothes. Yu asked Minato.

"So what do we do now?"

"We save my friends...that's what...of course if you're to willing to help me...?" Minato said...full of determination and confidence.

"Of course I will help you, as they say..."Two heads are better than one"...Yu answered without hesitation.

"Ok, Let's go!" And as Yu and Minato left the room...they felt really good at the chances of getting out of here...so will they ever find out a reason for their abduction? Well they escape the aliens space ship? Will both of them summon their personas in SPACE? Find out in later chapters...

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**And, here we go...finished the first chapter...to be honest...I was proud of this one...it felt good...but anyway...review your thoughts about this fanfiction and farewell!**

**P.S: Special thanks to "The-Final-Fidelity" for giving me advice...and while you're at it...why not check him out as well...**


End file.
